The best part of me, is you!
by goldfishpenn
Summary: All love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time if you're not with the right someone. DS
1. Van Der Woodsen

**Van Der Woodsen**

It was strange to think of the unexpected twists someone's life could take. Up until five years ago, Serena would have jumped at the opportunity to spend the weekend with Blair, Charlie Rhodes, Nate and Chuck. It was exactly what she ever wanted in her life at that moment.

Things changed!

Since leaving Columbia University, she hadn't voluntarily spent more than a few hours with anyone, especially Blair. Being an adult really change Serena.

"Mom!" A sweet, half asleep voice rose from the other room.

Serena set her glass of wine aside and ready to see what kind of trouble will she face this time.

"What is it sweety?" She walks in the room and can't stop looking at her daughter. She's a mirror image of Serena. "Why are you not in bed?"

I know you might be wondering, who is the father? Well, she's no one that we know and that's not the point of this story. Let's just say that Serena thought she was in love right after college, she thought she's the nearest feeling that she has ever felt with someone, it's a comfortable feeling that she only get when she's with someone that she used to know.

Serena misjudged the charming, rich and well educated guy that she got married to in Hawaii 5 years ago. You see, she got pregnant first before tying the knot with Andrew James O'Brian.

Everything was perfect until he changed into someone that Serena hate. Maybe, she'd misjudged him. That's what she always tell herself. 'I misjudged Andrew'. To tell you the truth, Andrew was just using Serena for her title and money. Not long after she found out that she asked for a divorced. He granted it with a 2 million bail. An asshole you say? Serena would say it's a price of freedom.

"I don't know what to pack?" Sabrina Cece Van Der woodsen complaining to her mother. Something that Serena familiar with.

"Honey, we are just going to London for a week" she smiles thinking that a five year old can be so indecisive about her choice of packing.

"But mommy," she smirks.

"You need to sleep soon baby, we're leaving at 8am to the airport."

"Can you help me pack?" Sabrina say while choosing which stuffed bear would she be bringing with her.

"You can only bring one, alright?" She suggest and while she know it's hard for her baby girl to choose such a bear to bring she also knows that this is the first time that Sabrina will be in London. "Honey, you need to call your dad to tell him you're leaving tomorrow."

"No!" Sabrina's mood changed. She always hated her father. She always feel like her dad always wanted a son because anything that she did to please him will always be compared to her cousins.

Sometimes Serena wonders why her life must be that way. She do not regret for having Sabrina in her life. She is blessed to have such a wonderful daughter.

* * *

So I am back but I don't know if there is still Dan and Serena lover out there. If there is, I would love it if there's some comments and if someone could proofread some of it for me. Please message me.

Thank you.

**Next :**

_It's plain to see that Dan Humphrey has made it. His dream of becoming a writer was fulfilled 7 years ago with his first book "inside". His goal in life changed when "inside" was reprinted for the third time. On his way home from the gym. Dan remembered his life back in the day when everything is so easy and happy for him. The "lonely boy" title is barely mention to him by anyone he knows. He legitly think that no one know about it._


	2. Humphrey

**Humphrey**

It's plain to see that Dan Humphrey has made it. His dream of becoming a writer was fulfilled 7 years ago with his first book "inside". His goal in life changed when "inside" was reprinted for the third time.

On his way home from the gym. Dan remembered his life back in the day when everything is so easy and happy for him. The "lonely boy" title is barely mention to him by anyone he knows. He legitly think that no one know about it.

Dan found himself walking six blocks away from his town house, the house that he is sharing with his fiancé. They've been together for two years. His phone beeped and it's another email from Lauren about her flight schedule.

You must be wondering, how do Dan Humphrey look like now? He dress way better than he used to, he clean shaven most of the time and it is not because he wants to, it is because Lauren hate the scuffiness on his face.

"I'm home!"

"Shoes... Shoes" Lauren raised her voice when Dan step into the house.

"Yes, sorry!" He says taking off his shoe and take a peek on Lauren who is busy texting her friend on her phone. He finally walks in and kiss Lauren on her cheek "how was work?" He asked just to create a conversation.

"It's okay, I packed and the car will pick me up in an hour"

"Okay, I'm tired but I can go with you to the airport" he suggest

"Babe, I'll be going with my boss" as she reply to Dan, she gt up and go to the kitchen. "B, I asked you to throw the trash?" She sound annoyed.

"I'll do it later"

"It's going to stink" her piecing stare towards Dan makes him feel uncomfortable and she knows that it will make Dan get off the couch. "I'm going to take a shower... Can you make me jameson's with coke too while you packing the trash"

"You're in the kitchen Lauren!"

"Please..." She says sweetly.

This is his life now. It hasn't been that easy with Lauren lately. He blamed it on her new job but that is just immature of him to blame it on a "thing".

That evening, Dan lay on the bed smoking a cigarette, he kind of glad that Lauren is in the shower. A moment of peace in his life and now that Lauren will be in China for work, he'll be by himself at home. Something that is constant in his life now. He seems to have the house to himself.

Of all the places in the world he can resides, he chose this place. No one really know who Dan Humphrey is. The book is not that relevant here. He likes the feeling of starting anew.

"Babe, what are you going to do while I'm not going to be around?" Lauren asked while drying her hair and preparing herself for the long flight.

"Jared is having a party for Camilla..." He wonder "I might swing by" he seems to think that Lauren won't let him go as always.

"I don't really like you to be around him" she sound concern. Not because Jared is unemployed but she thinks that a guy like Dan deserved so much better from a friend. Sometimes she ever wonder about Dan's old friends, he hardly mentioned their names. He always wanted to change the topic or talks about other things when the name come up.

"I'm going, I can't stay home on Saturday night plus I need to grab something to eat before the party anyway" he don't really care that it is the hottest night of the summer yet, with high humidity and temperature nearing 110F.

"Can you please not smoke in the house?" She says casually as she check her phone "ok the car is here..." She grab all the things and kiss Dan on his cheek "ugh you smell like smoke"

"I'll bring your bag down"

"It's okay, it's not heavy"

Dan stared at Lauren as she left the house. He don't really want to go to the party tonight. He remembered those days when his party days was wild and heavy with alcohol and drugs. Lately, he don't really enjoy such loud music with drunken kids jumping around like some crazy cool kids.

Without thinking too much, Dan grab his fedora hat and sunglasses with his unread newspapers. Every now and then, he will have a certain cravings for Hyde Park's bar for banges and mashed. He will always take it "to go" because the bar will not give him peace.

Despite maintaining a low profile, Dan sometimes can passed as a stalker for kids. See, his favorite place to eat his dinner or lunch will be by Hyde Park bench. The only bench that is close to the fountain and the mini playground. Maybe it's the age, he seems to smile occasionally to the sight of kids playing and arguing with each other.

"Which one is yours?"

"None!" He laughs at how ridiculous that sound out loud.

"Oh!"

"I'm not a stalker, I promise" he start to turn his direction towards the lady who is sitting by his side and it's like rush of adrenaline.

"Dan" Serena can't believe it herself. The name that hasn't been mention by anyone for as long as she can remember.  
There's a lot of questions that need some answers. There's a lot of things running through Serena's mind so does Dan's mind. It has been years! More than 3 years.

"Whhhhhaaat are.. Are... you.. Hmm... doing here?" Dan asked Serena trying not to sound as shock as he really are. To tell you the truth, he's not doing a good job in hiding his emotions. It's all over his face, his voice and his awkward smile.

"This afternoon" she says casually. Stealing a look at her daughter and she knows Dan catches that look from her face.

"Which one of them is yours?" He finally at ease, at least a little. Dan kind of have a feeling about someone there who looks like Serena when he first got to the park but he knows that Serena surely can't be there because why would she be in London and especially in Hyde Park out of all the places to visit in London. Serena pointed towards the little girl who is on the swing with a smile on her face. "She's gorgeous!" He compliment Serena. "What is her name?"

Serena argues with herself in telling Dan about Sabrina's name. She should tell him but somehow she is embarrass as Sabrina's name were taken from Dan's book. "I have to go..." That's all Serena can say as she just can't believe that Dan is within reach.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Next :

**_Tuesday._**  
_Hands over Dan's head, thinking what else could go wrong? He would stay in bed but how can he do such a thing when Lauren has been harassing him over the phone about how he should get a real job and about him going to jared's party. Accusing him of hooking up with a girl. I mean, it's not like Dan doesn't want to save his relationship with Lauren but to be in relationship with Lauren is tiring to him now. It comes to a point that he feels like a maid in his own house._


End file.
